


We'll be ok

by Mapachi



Category: 1TEAM (Band), A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), 믹스나인 | MIXNINE (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Edit: corrected some typos and mistakes, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: Soulmates are a rare thing but that didn’t stop Donghun from hoping to be one of the lucky ones to have someone destined to be his.But no matter how hopeful he had been before Donghun is now starting his first year of university and a mark has never appeared on his skin, soulmates a rare thing and he may not be one of the lucky ones to have one.





	We'll be ok

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! New Rubin ship as requested by the ever so lovable @lrbsoftbot  
> The request was Donghun ship in a soulmate au "If you write something on your skin, it will show up on your soulmate's skin as well"  
> I hope you like this!

Soulmates are a rare thing but that didn’t stop Donghun from hoping to be one of the lucky ones to have someone destined to be his – _“You can’t own someone hyung that’s creepy”_ Donghun’s inner Byeongkwan points out and Donghun is really annoyed he can hear his friend’s voice in his head- so since the moment his parents had told him about soulmates when he was a little kid, he had grabbed a pen and scribbled on his forearm, a small and messy _“Hello!”_ that went unanswered but he didn’t give up.

 

No matter how many times the messages on his skin received no answer, he kept writing. He would scribble out homework reminders and appointments on the back of his hand, quotes and small doodles on his wrists, drafts of melodies to verses of the songs he was learning to compose on his forearms.

 

He tries to ignore the pitying stares of his schoolmates, smiles to reassure his worrying parents, tells himself every night before going to bed that maybe tomorrow would be the day something would appear on his skin.

 

But no matter how hopeful he had been before Donghun is now starting his third year of university and a mark has never appeared on his skin, soulmates a rare thing and he may not be one of the lucky ones to have one.

 

 

Donghun is having breakfeats with two of his friends, Hyojin and Hangyeom, at a diner near their campus, Donghun staying quiet as he listens to the both of them argue over if Byeongkwan is just a _pain in the ass_ or he’s pulling at Hangyeom’s hypothetical twin tails to gain his attention like some middle school kid.

 

_“Well I think he’s flirting, you know Hyunsuk teases Minseok too but we all know he has a crush on him,”_

_“Hyung, Byeongkwan got me in trouble with our teacher by loudly saying I was distracting him in the middle of a lecture, which I was not!”_

_“He’s clearly flirting with you, come on Donghun-hyung you have to tell him he’s-“_

 

Hyojin shuts his mouth when he turns towards Donghun with the intention to make him confess Byeongkwan’s true feelings –he’s inclined to but he won’t betray his friend like that, he would whine too much if he discovered Donghun had told anyone about his infatuation with the other dancer- the redhead boy’s eyes widening comically as he throws his hand to the side hitting Hangyeom on the chest.

 

Hangyeom whines and he lets go of his glass of orange juice to rub at his chest, a frown on his face as he turns to glare at his friend who is too busy staring at Donghun’s hand that is holding his cup of coffee. Hangyeom follows their friend’s stare and the moment his eyes widen in surprise too Donghun worriedly puts down his cup so he can look at the back of his hand.

 

He can’t believe his eyes, thinks he must be imagining things when he sees green ink slowly appearing in smooth stokes, vines that quickly sprouted leaves before his eyes in easy and practiced moves.

 

The three of them stay quiet as small pink flowers bloom on his skin being shaded with a darker tone of pink and when the drawing is finished they wait with baited breath for something else, something more than the beautiful drawing that can give Donghun any kind of hint of who his soulmate is but nothing happens.

 

_“Is it real?”_

 

He mutters in a voice so low as if he feared speaking out loud, as if that would make the drawing disappear. Hangyeom reaches out for his hand, his thumb rubbing at the drawing and when it stays the same Donghun can feel his eyes sting with the tears he manages to stop.

 

He has a soulmate.

 

 

Days pass and there is no update from his soulmate. He had quickly taken out a pen and scribbled in his wrist, something short no matter how much he wanted to tell his soulmate for he feared he could scare them off.

 

_Thank you._

 

Neither Hangyeom nor Hyojin asked him why he had decided to write that, they didn’t need to. They knew Donghun was so thankful that there indeed was someone out there that could make those marks appear on his skin, that fate had someone waiting for him.

 

But maybe it was a one sided feeling as his soulmate didn’t reply.

 

Donghun decided to not give in though, even when he was upset with them for the radio silence he had gone thorough growing up and even now he was being ignored, he still hoped for them to give him another sign.

 

And a week later he got one.

 

He was miserably failing one of his classes and he knew had to study a lot if he wanted to pass the quickly approaching test but he had been busy with other projects so he ended up having to give up on sleep to be able to study. He was reading through the chapters of the textbook and when he stumbled upon a definition he was not that familiar with he would write it down on his forearm to look them up later so he could fully understand it.

 

He had reached out for his pen and was going to write a new word when he glanced down at his arm finding a couple drawings next to his notes.

 

A grey half moon surrounded by clouds and small stars, the drawing simple but still beautiful. What made Donghun’s heart race though were not the drawings but the small scribble right on his wrist that was written with purple ink.

 

**_“Your health is more important than a grade.”_ **

 

Donghun couldn’t help the broad smile his lips formed, it was good to know his soulmate did worry about him. He hesitated a couple moments before he decided to risk it and write a reply, fearing he would end up ignored again.

 

**_“Thank you for worrying about me but what are you doing up?”_ **

 

When a minute passed and no new marks appeared Donghun sighed, feeling disappointed even when he expected that to happen. He reaches for the textbook again and is looking for the part where he was reading when he sees the purple ink appear again, this time on the back of his hand.

 

**_“…Actually I’m studying too so I shouldn’t be preaching about health,”_ **

 

A small grinning face with a single drop of sweat on one side of its face is drawn next to his purple scribble and Donghun laughs out loud at that, the usage of emoticons when communicating through their skin is something he ends up finding adorable from his soulmate.

****

**_“Cramming?”_ **

 

**_“Yeah,”_ **

 

**_“Why didn’t you study before? I was busy with other projects,”_ **

 

Donghun hopes he doesn’t come off as nagging but he’s trying to gather what knowledge he can about his soulmate for he is unable to outright ask of their name or well, he could ask but the other wouldn’t be able to answer, the only thing that you can write on your skin without it showing on your soulmate’s is your own name for reasons nobody knows, fate can not that easy he guesses.

 

**_“I may have kept evading studying until it was too late,”_ **

****

A bitter thought runs through Donghun’s head and maybe it was the lack of sleep that made him actually write it down on his arm only to regret it seconds later. He curses at himself, letting his head fall down on top of his desk when it’s clear his soulmate is not replying

 

**_“You tend to evade stuff huh?”_ **

****

****

Donghun ends up falling asleep at some point even when he had tried to keep studying and he wakes up with sore neck, sleeping on top of your textbook was not a good position. He stands up and on automatic gathers what he needs to take a shower, heading out to the apartment’s bathroom, he had glanced at the alarm clock on top of his bedside table and it was around 11am so it was safe to assume Byeongkwan was already out the apartment.

 

He washed the ink away, trying to not think too much about what had happened that night, his heart was still heavy with regret for having ruined the chance his soulmate had finally given him but another part of him was mad at them, he thinks he deserves to be a little bitter after all, they had ended up evading him again.

 

Only when he’s by the sink and reaching for his toothbrush does he notice the new drawing, an assortment of flowers big enough on his neck that he won’t be able to cover unless he would wear a turtle neck or a scarf.

 

He can recognize the flowers and is able to even remember the meaning of them –he had once worked part time at a local flower shop with Byeongkwan-, the white tulips are drawn in the center with small purple hyacinths and a couple daffodils surrounding them.

 

 _Forgiveness_.

 

 

_“I know you think that’s romantic but I think it’s too cheesy,”_

 

Donghun rolls his eyes at Byeongkwan, of course he thinks that, that’s why he sucks at flirting and Hangyeom thinks Byeongkwan must hate his guts for how much he annoys him. When he tells his friend as much the shorter boy loudly protests telling him to shut up, his face heating up as he looks around as they are still on campus.

 

It’s a Wednesday and Donghun doesn’t have any classes until late afternoon –that’s why he was able to sleep in- and as what’s a routine now, he picks up Byeongkwan to go out campus so they can go together to their favorite chicken place a little far away from their university.

 

Byeongkwan had immediately asked him what had happened the night before when he walked out his building to find Donghun waiting for him, his neck uncovered and the flowers drawn on his skin impossible to miss just like the dreamy stares the other students send his way.

 

_“I think a couple of drawn flowers won’t cut it, they have been a terrible soulmate to you,”_

 

Donghun doesn’t bother defending his soulmate, he agrees with his friend and even if he didn’t, Byeongkwan wouldn’t listen to him, no when he has witnessed firsthand how much Donghun has hurt thanks to his soulmate ignoring him all this time.

 

_“I know but it’s a step forward we actually communicated for the first time,”_

Byeongkwan hums acknowledging what Donghun says but he still looks troubled, Donghun can read the warning in his friends eyes and he knows he is already thinking what he will tell Donghun’s soulmate when he meets them.

 

If they meet them.

 

_“And what is, pray tell, the next step?”_

 

Donghun stays quiet as he thinks about it, not really knowing what to say. They are walking by another building just as the doors open and a crowd of students walk out of it when he shruhgs his shoulders before turning to face Byeongkwan and with a small smile that doesn’t reach his sad eyes answers.

 

_“Meeting them I guess,”_

 

Byeongkwan gives him a small smile, reaching to clap the back of Donghun’s back in a comforting gesture. He mumbles how he may not have to wait that long and Donghun sighs whisfully, how much he wishes his friend is right.

 

_“Oh my God, Donghun-hyung!”_

 

A loud and somewhat familiar voice calls his name when he and Byeongkwan walk through the crowd of students, he turns in the direction of the voice, his eyes falling on a blonde boy he can recognize as one of Hyojin’s friend, Park Minkyun, next to him are two other boys he doesn’t know, one with a round face with jet black eyes and thick upper eyelids that make him have a sleepy stare and the other boy is handsome to say the least, with brown hair and a small nose, his lips are pink and shaped like a heart, his skin is white and on his neck are drawn a couple white tulips surrounded by purple –

 

_“Donghun-hyung is your soulmate Rubin-ah!”_

Minkyun exclaims his voice still loud and Donghun barely notices how people stop to stare as the _soulmates_ stare at each other for the first time, waiting with baited breath for the romantic first meeting, it’s almost like out of a movie.

 

That is until Byeongkwan basically storms towards the taller boy, his hands fisting at Rubin’s front shirt and forcing him to lean down so he can say right in his face.

 

_“You have some explaining to do Mr.Soulmate,”_

And that was how Donghun found himself seating across his soulmate, Lee Rubin, at Donghun’s and Byeongkwan’s favorite chicken place – Byeongkwan alongside Minkyun and the other boy named Hyunsoo were sitting in a table near theirs, the three of them doing a bad job at trying to look uninterested- waiting for him to at least try to explain the radio silence Donghun had gone through.

 

_“So?”_

 

Donghun coaxes after Rubin stays quiet too long, the other boy looking up from the table surprised Donghun had spoken first.

 

_“If you want me to forgive you, you gotta at least tell me why you evaded me,”_

 

Donghun says as he points at his neck with his finger, Rubin’s face flushing rapidly a pretty pink that makes Donghun’s own face heat up for reasons he can’t comprehend yet.

 

_“It’s not that deep…”_

 

Rubin mumbles, looking away reaching for his glass of water. Donghun sighs as he notices his _soulmate_ seems to feel uncomfortable with the topic, deciding they have the time he reaches forward to place his hand on top of Rubin’s, giving his hand a gentle squeeze making the younger boy look up again and meeting his eyes, Donghun finding easy to read the brown eyes of Rubin’s, seeing clearly the other boy does feel bad about what Donghun had gone through.

 

_“I don’t care if it’s not that deep and if you don’t feel comfortable telling me yet you don’t have to, ok? I can wait,”_

 

Rubin shakes his head slowly and moves his hand so they are actually holding hands, palm against palm and their fingers intertwining as naturally as if they had done so thousands of times instead of it being their first time. Rubin’s skin feels so nice and warm against his own Donghun can’t help but smile, feeling how his heart flutters against his chest.

 

_“My parents are soulmates but they divorced before I was born,”_

 

Donghun’s eyes widen at the brunette’s confession, his face quickly forming a frown feeling bad for what Rubin must have suffered growing up. Rubin continues, telling him his mom didn’t even explain at first where the marks were coming from and how she just told him to never write or drawn on his skin.

 

Rubin was forbidden from communicating with Donghun to the point his mom would check if he had drawn or written on his skin every single day. By the time Rubin was old enough to think more by himself he had already decided he didn’t need a soulmate after all it hadn’t worked out for his parents, but his heart still ached when he would see how Donghun tried to reach out for him.

 

It was until now in his first year of university and far away from his mother that he decided to give it a try but had only dared to draw the first time, quickly fearing to do more and get attached in case it didn’t work out.

 

_“But I still felt like, something was missing? So I decided to give this a chance, you know the soulmate thing,”_

 

Rubin nods to himself as if to reaffirm his point, he gives Donghun a small smile, one that is enough for him to feel butterflies fly inside his stomach and he of course smiles back. He feels bad for the other boy but now he can’t blame him, he can understand why he had evaded him all this time and even when there is indeed the possibility this may not work out he still feels excited to try.

 

After all, soulmates are a rare thing and he’s one of the lucky one to have one, he will treasure Rubin and trust his already racing heart that they will be ok.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! It was very Donghun centric and I almost ended it where Byeongkwan goes for Rubin haha but I had to explain why Rubin did what he did.  
> Thank you for reading! Kudos, comments and suggestions are always welcome!


End file.
